


Chris Argent: Domestic DILF

by yue_ix



Series: Teen Wolf Pink Undies Sunday [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Fanart, Gen, Pink Undies Sunday, Scars, Thigh Holsters, dilf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Argent, a gun holster, some hunting scars, a pancake, and very little else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris Argent: Domestic DILF

**Author's Note:**

> Based on cheese's prompt, who asked for Chris Argent and his gun holster.


End file.
